This invention relates to accessories for electronic devices and more specifically to cases for portable electronic devices and smartphones, especially where such devices have cameras and flashes.
With each new generation, portable electronic devices and smartphones provide greater functionality and have more capabilities. Protective cases are used to protect these devices from possible damage. It is desirable that these cases allow users to use the functionality of their devices, while devices remain in their cases. Cases can also be used to enhance the functionality and capabilities of the phone.
For example, portable electronic devices and smartphones have cameras to take pictures and capture video. With a flash, these cameras can take picture and video in low light or dark conditions. However, the flash can cause glare to pictures and video taken by the camera lens. Glare will cause the pictures and video to become washed out, which is undesirable.
There is a need for cases for portable electronic devices that will protect the devices, while at the same time, prevent or reduce glare to pictures and video taken by the cameras when a flash is used.